


Hell on earth

by IceLevelsAreCool



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gang Rape, I AM SORRY, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, drop the soap scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLevelsAreCool/pseuds/IceLevelsAreCool
Summary: He deserves to be in that hellhole, he figures.





	Hell on earth

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: YOLO. 
> 
> Second: Here is the implied prison suck scene fic that nobody asked but will get anyway.
> 
> * this was originally done in 9 January 2018, but just now i got the courage to publish it.
> 
> *English is not my native language, so if you find any mistake please warn me.

There was nothing more to be lost. After his family got massacred, and his lover's life snatched he thought there was nothing to be lost.

Except there was indeed one important thing; Driven by vengeance, the tennis pro used his skills to take away his enemies lives, looking forward to receive justice by avenging his beloved ones. But instead he just lost the only precious belonging remaining: his person. He took away the lives of those who hurt him. He took away the life of bad people, but still, he took away lives. And now, he wasn’t himself... he was a murderer, a monster. He deserved to be in that hellhole.

But yet the only response he gave to his cell-colleague, when getting asked as why he was in jail was "I'd rather not tell." 

His colleague just shrugged off and proceeded to tell his reasons. "Well... as for me" he placed a hand that seemed enormous in the smaller one shoulder "I am here because i sexually harassed my 4 years old nephew”

Ryoma was afraid, he was self-aware that he looked like a toddler; he couldn’t sleep well that night.

The next day, the prisoners woke up even before the sun. They worked in different tasks as car plaque making, sewing of uniforms, and etc. And it would be wrong to think that they had breaks. Even when eating lunch they worked nonstop. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst were the others cell mates.

Ryoma had his reasons, or at least he thought so. But the others were just... vile. Being judged for serial killing, the once tennis champion had to live along the most dangerous kind of people. People who killed out of rage, who raped women and children, people who committed mass murder out of money or some supposedly mental problem. And being small... not just small but child looking didn’t helped.

"Hey midget! Watch out for not drowning in the toilet!"  
"I bet you still use diapers"  
"Your neck must really hurt from looking up to talk"

Yet these weren’t the worst. The worst time, of course, was when the prisoners needed to take a shower. Ryoma don’t even remember which was the last time he felt a warm shower. The water that came out from it was cold, icy, it was really uncomfortable, and this was every day, even when winter and snow were plaguing the country. But this wasn’t as uncomfortable as the fact that all the cell-mates shared it. There were no wall to divide them, and his size made it worse. Ryoma was thankful that they all were being watched by guards, who were there to prevent something nasty from happening. Or at least this is what he thought so, until one day it happened.

He was somewhat shyly scrubbing his hair using just the water, he really missed soap or even shampoo, with his front facing the wall, to prevent being side by side to others, when he felt something poking his chubby cheek. Looking at his side a shiver, not from the cold water, ran down his spine when he saw the other's prisoner erect organ. 

"G-get away!!!" He demanded with his low tone voice, while slapping it away, right after feeling disgust for touching it.  
"What is the problem? You didn’t like the view?" The other mocked from above.  
"Maybe if you weren’t so short..."  
"Oh shut up and leave me alone!" Complaining, he turned back facing the wall, trying to forget what just happened and finish his shower.

Once again he was being poked in the cheek, this time with a finger, when he slapped the hand away. But instead of receiving back another mock, the same hand grabbed his small but muscular arm and held tight.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Ryoma was dragged dangerously near the other's body, his face almost touching the other's delicate parts. Sudden laughter began to ring on his ears. The others began to make howl like sounds to mock. At this time the guards would have intervened and stopped the ruckus but instead they just watched the scene with a smile on their faces. Ryoma stared at the guards with worried eyes, silently calling for help, but no response. His attention only came back to the real world when another hand turned his face back, and he got a disgusting hard member rubbing on his lips.  
It rubbed on full lips with force "C'mon! Open up! I know you enjoy this" but he kept his mouth shut, when the prisoner at his other side forced his mouth open. Enjoying the chance, the first aggressor forced himself inside his small throat. The tennis pro gagged and coughed at the dick, barely fitting inside his mouth. 

The others prisoners were indeed more muscular, since inside jail they had almost nothing other than work out, but they weren’t so different than any normal civillian. Yet they seemed monstrous for Ryoma's point of view. Actually anything seemed bigger from his point.  
"Move" Of course he didn’t oblige the humiliating task, and received another threat "This will only stop when you finish it. And it surely aint goin' to suck itself"

�Yet this wasn’t enough for him to obey.  
Impatient, the aggressor held his short brown hair and proceeded to face fuck the small person. It really hurt. Ryoma grunted and gagged, fists pointlessly punching the other's belly, as his head hurt from the laughter and mocks. What were seconds seemed to last an eternity. But thankfully, the aggressor didn’t had much endurance, and quickly came inside his throat, holding firmly his entire cock inside the small one, whose nose brushing against his pubic hair.

He rode out his orgasm inside Ryoma's mouth before finally getting out, a few drips of semen falling from it, since big part of it was accidentally swallowed. Almost at the same second the hand leaved him free, he turned away and tried to puke away. The taste and texture was nasty. Only the thought of what happened was simply vile. Spitting and coughing, he damned the heavens and earth for what happened, when a hand once again held his chin and turned his face to look. Another prisoner, the one who helped the first one, was already caressing himself in anticipation for his turn.�  
"Nnggh- no NO!!" Hoshi tried to command, but nothing worked. He was easily pushed against another big veiny cock. Thankfully or not, this one attacker was "gentler" and by gentle it means that he didn’t shove it inside. Being face fucked surely isn’t a nice feeling, so this time the small one tried to cooperate for the sake of his self, Even if it meant doing nasty things "deliberately". Parting his lips, he let it enter his mouth, sliding until he could, which didn’t packed much of the cock, only briefly after the head. To compensate for all he could not reach, he used his tiny but calloused hands to caress the rest of the shaft. Thankfully, the man did not demand more. A few sucks and it was done, messily done so, as the aggressor made sure to release all�over his face, messing his baby like features with white smelly goo. Immediately, the first thing Ryoma did was wash away the nasty substance from his face, ignoring, or at least not letting it in the way, all the loud laughter.

�"Wow i really missed watching some midget porn"  
"Hey tiny! Want to pack my sausage too?"  
"I always knew these lips were for something else."  
"Not only a little guy, but a little bitch too"

They didn’t stop the laughter and bad words, some of them were already touching themselves, planning in doing the same act. And was that shower lasting more than normal? His naturally blushed cheeks were even more red as he scrubbed his face hard under the water, trying desperately to wash away the nasty substance, and maybe, wash away all the morbid shame he was feeling right now.

Night time was thankfully there. And he finally could rest on his cell stone-cold-and-hard bed. The taste was still throbbing on his tongue, his throat felt sore, and god knows what kind of germs he swallowed.

But he was a murderer, he deserved that.

Not so long after, tiredness won and he fell asleep. Just to wake up for another day of empty suffering.


End file.
